Aliens Zing Too
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Idea for this story was inspired by end scene/song "You're My Zing" from the movie "Hotel Transylvania". It's Rook and Rachel's one year anniversary and Whampire finds the perfect song for the two of them. Rated T for kissing. (This was just done for fun, so please, no flames. Whampire is watching the reviews very closely, hint, hint.)


**I only own Rachel and Charles. Martha belongs to newbienovelistRD and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

**Aliens Zing Too**

Rachel looked around as she watched the aliens set up the huge ballroom at the Grant Mansion for the celebration. It had already been a year since she had met Rook and he had asked her to marry him. They had decided to have a party and everyone in the family and friends were invited to it.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn to see Whampire behind her. "Hey," she said to him. "Everything's looking good."

"Yes," he agreed and then whispered something to her. Her face looked surprised before she smiled shyly.

"I'm not a great singer," she admitted.

"It's just us, kiddo," he said.

She sighed thoughtfully. "Okay," she said. "What's the song?"

He grinned. "I found the perfect one," he said.

When she heard it, she smiled huge. "I love this song!" she said to him. "It's one of my favorites!"

Whampire smiled at Rachel's eagerness and now headed off to find Rook, who was reading when the green-armored alien came in.

"Rook," he said. "Can you do karaoke tonight?"

Rook looked surprised, which prompted Whampire to tell him of his idea, to which Rook agreed to.

"I'll do it," he said. "Just show me which parts I need to sing."

The night started with dancing and music as all the aliens took part of the party, enjoying each other's company. Rachel went around and talked with her three uncles and her best friend Martha, who was having a good time too. "Great party, Rachel!" she shouted over the loud music.

"Thanks!" Rachel shouted as well to be heard. "It was Whampire's idea and the others agreed!"

Both girls laughed aloud and danced with the aliens happily for a few hours. Then, as the night was beginning to wind down, the microphone was tapped by Charles Jocklin, who cleared his throat when everyone turned their attention to him.

"Alright everyone," he said with a smile. "We have a special song that was specifically chosen for Rachel and Rook tonight. It will be the last song of the evening, but we hope you all enjoy it. Now, for the final song."

Charles nodded to Whampire, who motioned to the others that it was all ready. Frankenstrike, Ghostfreak, and Snare-Oh took their places on stage with Blitzwolfer who was at the podium with the turntables for the music. Snare-Oh stood on the left side of the podium with Frankenstrike on the other side and Ghostfreak in the middle. Suddenly, low, upbeat music began to play and Rook suddenly slid in on his knees, smoothly standing up and striking a cool singing pose as he brought the microphone up to his mouth and started to sing while the three aliens behind him began dancing in a cool way.

Rachel had just come up on the stage as Rook then looked at her lovingly as he sang the next part of the song.

Rachel was surprised that Rook could sing so well and she smiled at him happily as then Frankenstrike went up to the podium and rubbed the side of Blitzwolfer's stomach while holding up a pair of headphones to hear the music. Blitzwolfer's leg shook and he lowered it to scratch the record playing as Snare-Oh stepped forward with a microphone in his hand and he started singing.

Rachel then joined Snare-Oh on stage with another microphone as she surprised most everyone that she could sing.

Rachel looked at Rook lovingly as she sang the last four words and he grinned at her. Then they noticed a familiar alien coming towards them and they waved him to come over. He did and they smiled as Rook then spoke.

"Whampire, join us," he said to him.

"Oh, no, I couldn't," said Whampire. "I'm okay here."

"Oh, come one, Whampire. Please?" Rachel asked.

The green-armored alien couldn't say no to Rachel. "Okay," he said. "Throw me a mike"

Frankenstrike did and Whampire fell into the beat immediately.

Rachel's and Rook's mouths both dropped in surprise before they looked at each other with a smile and Rachel wordlessly persuaded Rook to join Whampire in singing. He did and they actually made a good duo.

Everyone started cheering and then Rachel and Snare-Oh started the chorus again  
_  
_Whampire then took over.

Rachel and Snare-Oh finished the all the aliens on stage began singing and dancing to the beat. Whampire used his telekinesis during the last few beats to lift Rachel and Rook up in the air and the two danced happily before coming close to end the song with a kiss that sent a gentle tingle of electricity through them and they knew what it was.

He was her zing and she was his zing. And that's all there was to it to equal an undying love between them.


End file.
